Nightmare Come to Me
by LoneLadyWolf
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! HAVEN'T LOOKED AT THIS IN LIKE TWO YEARS...GONNA MAKE IT BETTER THAN BEFORE! NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

_**(Okay, so I haven't touched with story in years...sorry... I've grown a lot as a writer since I first wrote this and I've decided to try and re-invent this stroy and make it better. I'm keeping the same basic plot, but a lot of stuff will be changing too. Thank to you everone who fell in love with this story, I'm sorry I didn't keep up with it. I'm going to try again, and make it even better. Hope you like it!)**_

The path of darkness is often mistaken as a path of an unworthy and unjust life. I would disagree. I was born of darkness; I breathe it, I live it, I love it. But that love comes at a price. When you aren't real (or whatever the human real is) you dwell in a separate dimension where you get developed, screwed around with, and just exist as a character. All the "good" characters get to float around without a care waiting to inspire people and be added to by their creators. But if you're like me (an "evil" character) you can only move about when you're being used by your creator… which I haven't for awhile.

So here I sit in this same stupid boiler room; unwanted, unused, and not in demand... that's poor old Freddy Krueger for you.

For the past elevan years I've been here, waiting for the day I'd be allowed to go out and screw around with my fellow evil-creations and go into the dreams of 4th graders and make them wake up screaming bloody murder (and I don't even have to cut them). Oh, my life is so good at times. But sadly, I'm stuck in my home _sweet_ home for however long it takes for my dear creator to bring me back again… which doesn't look like soon…**since somebody decided it was funny TO RECREATE ME AND MAKE THE SAME DAMN MOVIE AGAIN! **They made me a laughing stock...they've made into a joke...

There goes Freddy Krueger, once the most feared son of a bitch alive!

I wonder if I brood about the remake too much...

There's a door that leads out, but I can't go through it. Only when you feel the fear or love of our creator or your fans can you leave. So until then I'm doomed to just stare at the ceiling…or flashback to my glory days…or just sharpen my blades (but I don't use them so what's the point)… All the others (Jason, Pinhead, and all them) get out all the time, even when they're not being used! **It makes my blood boil just thinking about it**…ugh…why do even get mad any more… When I try to ask them how they get out, they just laugh (I even asked politely once).

So I would suppose the other pass time I have is trying to figure out how to get out of here…hmm…how ever could they get out… Wait!

I don't just get power from my creator; I get it from my fans too. That's how they get out! They feed off that energy that their silly little followings give off! Oh, if I would have figured this out awhile ago I would have been out of here in minutes. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I realize… oh I'll worry about my problem-solving skills later... No time to waste now…too much has already escaped me.

"Now, how to find my little victim- I mean my precious little energy producer. Hmm…let's see what we can find…" I said to myself. I shut my eyes and tried to find any trace of good affection coming from anyone. I found a few that were in English,

"Freddy Krueger, nobody watches that anymore. It's so fake..."

"Lesley what did you do with your make-up? You look like Freddy Krueger with eyeliner"

The thing about the eyeliner did make me laugh but it wasn't what I was looking for…so I kept on. I unfortunately couldn't find any that were good or even vaguely interesting for that matter. I was about to give up… but... I heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, a soft little humming…

I couldn't be sure; it was an all too familiar tune. But I couldn't tell if she really knew what the song was until I finally heard her sing…

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door.

Five, six grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight gonna stay up late.

Nine, and ten...Never sleep again"

I could see her now, she was a little girl. Well, maybe I shouldn't say little but she was a bit short for her age (which I was guessing to be about…fourteen…maybe). She had a strange hair color; somewhere between blond and white, it looked silver almost. She had pretty little sky blue eyes and was wearing a purple tank top and some black leggings.

She was strutting around her room half singing and half humming my little theme song. Her room was full of boxes, some opened and others still taped up. She walked over to her sheetless bed and opened a binder that laid there. She opened, inside were tons of drawings, carefully folded up posters, and collages...of me...

The girl pulled one out slowly (a pencil-portrait of me with my glove) and then stood on the bed pressed it against the wall, directly above her bed. "Welcome to your new home Freddy, at least your here with me..." She said it with saddness in her eyes, though she smiled at my image on her wall. She then leaned over to her nightstand and picked up a couple of stray pushpins and began to secure the drawing.

I smiled with glee. This was going to work; I could feel energy building in my fingertips as I watched her. "One last thing my dearest; what's your name?" I whispered softly to myself as I looked on. And then just like that, my question was answered.

"Megan honey," A woman (presumably her mother) called out. "Your sheets are clean now, can you come get them?

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in minute..." Megan answered.

I opened my eyes. "Megan…" I whispered to myself and laughed for the first time in forever. I felt full of power again; I picked up my hat and put on my glove. But now Megan's love for me was really tested. I went up to the door that would allow my freedom…I touched the knob. It felt cool and smooth on my hand... It turned, the door opened. I was free.

Now I had Megan. My sweet little Megan…

"The man of your dreams is coming for a visit…" I called out as I ran off into the darkness of reality.


	2. The Girl Who Loves Freddy Krueger

_**(This is the first chapter of the new version of this story. Some elements will be the same, but the plots changed a bit. Please review and tell me what you think of this new take!)**_

They looked down at her like vultures staring at a corpse. They were vultures...underneath their pretty clothes and obnoxious laughter. Megan had learned that long ago...

Her first day at Jameson High School, what a horrible memory that she could re-live later on and everyday she was alive. They all just stared at her, like she had the mark of the beast inscribed on her forehead. It's true it was October and she'd come in after everyone had established their respective spheres of interest, but they didn't have to act frightened of her appearance.

_If I was like them...maybe I'd be scared of me too. _Megan thought as she sat alone in the artificially lit lunch room. She looked much different from them; she wore a jeans skirt with rips she'd added herself, a black ruffled down top with no sleeves that was low-cut, black leather combat boots, and a choker necklace with a white rose on it. Her hair, unusual in color, was only contained by two booby pins which kept it out her eyes. Her backpack was normal enough, but the binders within had pictures of a strange, sinister, scary looking man.

He had a horribly burned face, with a striped sweater on, and a fedora...and his right hand had a glove...with knives for fingers. And he had the most evil smirk.

He was Freddy Krueger. The one person Megan knew in this new town.

Megan's old foster parents had decided that they couldn't afford to house her for another year, since they wanted to tour Europe in the summer time. So now she'd been shipped off to David and Michelle Arnold's who, after years of trying to have more children failing, had decided to start to foster children. Michelle had come in to meet her and said that she thought she was "an interesting case" and that she "wanted to help her get the best chance possible going into her adult life". Though she was a sweet woman and Megan had no negative feelings toward her, her husband David was as bad as the school kids.

He was an average man, of average interests. He went to his job everyday and did it well, he loved his wife and treated her well, and he loved having a cold beer with the guys and watching the big game. Then there was their son, Skylar. He looked and acted very much like his father, only he knew how to use the internet. He was in sixth grade, was going to play on his middle school's football team, and was the only member of the Arnold's household who openly called her "a freak".

Mr. Arnold without a doubt thought that as well, but he was too much of a gentleman to say such a thing. The only reason who took her was because of his wife's swaying, something he had a major weakness for. He only agreed since they were moving into a new area in Connecticut anyway.

The day wore on, each class as bland as the last. All the teacher's dresses in neutral colors and had voices and names that all melted together in Megan's mind. The one that stood out the most was her Biology teacher.

Mr. Sideman was an old hard ass, and he sure dressed the part. A dress shirt, khakis, and a tie. He made her stand and ask her what she'd been doing in her old biology class. She'd answered that they'd mostly done vocabulary and watched videos on the subjects, then done a lab only once a month. He laughed at her in a scornful way.

"Well, they hardly prepared you at all. Here we do our vocabulary by doing and seeing the reactions, not by reading about it in some out of date textbook! I hope you at least know basic lab safety. You'd better learn fast, otherwise you'll be behind all year, and I _don't_ give tutoring." He held his words in his throat with a sense of pride it seemed, as if he was trying to prove that he was superior to Megan by calling out the flaws in her earlier Biology education.

The class was then split into groups to do labs and Megan was placed at a table with the preppiest looking girl she'd ever seen. She wore a white floral button down shirt with jeans, a white ribbon to hold her shoulder-length black hair with blonde highlights, and white flip-flops with her toes painted a sparkling pink. She mostly talked to her friend that was sitting across from them while Megan did the lab instructions herself. It was only while their beaker was boiling for the needed fifteen minutes did she finally seem to notice her.

"Hey, what's you're name?" She asked, her smile so confident and well-pampered.

"Megan Quinn." Megan answered, still staring at the boiling water.

"Where are you from?"

"A lot of places...most recently from Louisiana."

The girl looked over to her friend and laughed at Megan's answer, causing Megan to turn her head to her.

"So, does your family move around a lot?" The preppy girl asked.

"I've had a lot of different families...I'm a foster kid."

The girl looked over at her friend again, who laughed again at Megan's words. "So, you're an orphan?"

_Why is this any of your business you little bitch. _"Yeah, I am. My parents died when I was a little kid, in a fire."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They were in the house too, I was chasing our cat in the backyard while it was happening..." Megan's voice trailed off as she remembered the scene.

It had been a family gathering; uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, the whole nine yards of relations. She remembered her Aunt Carrie had brought a chocolate cake that she would get the first piece of, since she was the youngest. She only had vague memories of the rest of them...but she did remember that her mother was wearing a pretty green sundress that day.

Their cat, Spencer, ran out of the house at one point, and she had followed him.

As she looked around for the cat, men in all black began to come into the backyard...she remembered that she could hear the men shouting inside and woman screaming within the house. Megan hid in some flower bushes that grew in their yard and watched.

The men in all black had big jugs full of some funny smelling liquid, they poured it around the house and onto the walls while two men made a barricade in front of the back door with furniture from the patio. Then, one man with a lighter said some word as he held up a torch.

The only words Megan remembered were, "And so we do this in God's name. To rid our town of these devil worshiping heathens."

The fire engulfed the house in a matter of minutes, all of Megan's family inside screaming. The men and black left shortly after, then the fireman showed up. Only then did Megan come out the bushes. She walked slowly towards the fiery mass that was once her home and just stared. The screams of her family had faded by that point...she stared at the flames for what seemed like days.

Her flashback was only a matter of seconds in real-time. It ended with yet another annoying question from her lab partner.

"Oh, that's so sad. So, I guess you were an orphan all that time afterwards because no one would adopt you?" The girl gave Megan a grin that bleed her sneering crudeness.

"You know, that's kind of mean thing to say." Megan responded, turned her eyes back to the beaker, then to the timer on her phone laying on the tabletop.

"My, my, what a little saint. Hey Sarah, I'm apparently mean!" She cackled over to her friend, who was dressed in an almost identical outfit only with a #Blessed t-shirt on instead of a floral blouse. She had on a gaudy pink lipstick and had obviously dyed blond hair.

"Oh no you're not! She's obviously on her time of the month!" Sarah joked, making some of the other people around them laugh as well. "Hey Meggie, I've got a tampon, you need it?"

"I really hate being called Meggie..." She said through her teeth, her patience beginning to ware thin. _I don't want this on my first day... _The timer on her phone went off and she took the tongs and lifted the boiling water off the burner.

"_Oh,_ sorry. What do you like?" The girl asked sarcastically. "I kind of liked Little Orphan Meggie, didn't you Sarah?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Meggie? Why don't you sing us a song! _The sun will come out tomorrow!" _Megan put the required amount of bleach into the still hot water, then dropped in the dead leaf, trying her best to ignore them. She sat back in her chair, clenching her fists in her lap as she waited for the next two minutes to pass and the lab to be over. "Hey Lexie, I think she's getting mad."

"Oh, what's the matter Megan? Don't like music? Or does your voice make people's ears bleed like your clothes do to people's eyes?" Lexie snickered.

Megan breathed in deeply. _I'll sing you a song alright..._

She turned herself back to Lexie, staring right into her sparkling brown eyes with perfectly matching mascara and eyeliner. Lexie kept laughing for a moment, then stopped as Megan continued to stare her down.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."

"What did you just say?"

"You asked me to sing didn't you?" Megan told her. "Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..."

"What the hell are you singing? Stop it, it's creepy..."

"Nine, ten, never sleep again... What, you've never heard that nursery rhyme? I love it." Megan turned back to the beaker, smiling. The best thing about knowing so much about Freddy was scaring people who knew nothing about it.

"Well, now we know so much about our new comer, don't we?" Lexie announced loudly, causing people to turn around and look at them. "We're got ourselves a regular emo freaky bitch over here!"

"Will you please shut the fuck up and leave me alone..." Megan hissed back, trying to focus on writing down the results of her experiment.

"Awe, is our little orphan upset? Is she gonna go home and cry to her mommy and daddy, oh wait. You don't have any, do you?" Lexie's cold smile could be felt even without looking. "They got all burned up...maybe they burned themselves alive because they had such an ugly little girl."

Megan pressed her pencil to the hand-out until the tip broke with a loud crack. "If you say one more thing," Megan stood up and looked down at the smirking Lexie. "I'm going to knock your fugly highlights right off your empty-ass head!"

"MS. QUINN!" Mr. Sideman's voice thundered from his desk at the front. "This is giving me a very bad first impression of you! Plus, your erratic display is certainly not proper lab station behavior! Since I see you no nothing about the right way to act in the classroom, you can come to detention and write a whole paper about it."

Everyone had there eyes on Megan as she went up to his desk to collect the detention slip. She didn't look at Mr. Sideman, she grabbed the paper and walked away. "I need that back signed by tomorrow." He told her as she returned to her seat and all the kids began to giggle.

Megan didn't look at Lexie again and tried no to listen to her whispering to Sarah still.

She opened her backpack to look for a new pencil but paused to look down at a picture of Freddy in the plastic sleeve of her binder.

_You'd tear them apart, wouldn't you Freddy?_

* * *

><p>I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to move at my will again. I felt like running through the dreamscape forever, my euphoria couldn't be satisfied. No more permanent boiler room, no more being imaginary. I could be real now. I could create real fear.<p>

**I was real.**

I sought out Megan first; I needed her to truly believe in me before I could make others believe.

I walked through her room (or at least her room in the dream world). Her love for me was apparent...posters, box sets, drawings, a fake plastic bladed-glove hanging above her bed...

I ran my blades across the photo of her and some other girls her age as I paced around. She looked very pretty, maybe two years younger in it, with her hair just beginning to grow to its current length.

"_What_ _a_ _beautiful_ _little_ _dreamer_..." I whispered to myself and laughed.

Crossing to a different part of the dreamscape, I was able to see what she was doing at that moment.

She was sitting in a classroom, the typical setup; cinder blocks and neutral paint that made me sick to my stomach. So obviously average...it never did make sense as of why humans have this urge to make everything _average_...

Megan looked so sad as she sat quietly. There was a little slut with an unbelievably obnoxious laugh sitting beside her, giggling away with some other little clone that was standing at their table. She had a look in her eyes like she wanted to stab both of them.

The two little dogs laughed in unison again, making her briefly look at them as she opened her bag to put her things away. The one seated beside her waved and gave a snarky little smile. Megan looked away from them.

At the moment she did, the ring-leader of the duo of idiocy knocked over a glass full of a clear liquid onto Megan's lap.

"Careful, Megan! That's bleach! Oh look, you ruined your skirt even more!" The two jeered at her as the school bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Megan stood and looked down at her now white splashed skirt as the two laughed. She pulled her bag onto her shoulders and tried to leave quickly, but the two other girls hounded her all the same, mocking her appearance as they exited the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

Having enough at last, Megan turned to them suddenly, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"Lexie, Sarah, _fuck_ **_off_**." She hissed coldly, her eyes watering slightly.

Lexie and Sarah laughed harder than ever as Megan stormed out the double-doors.

I walked forward, my location changing around me as I followed Megan. When I saw her again, she was sitting silently and alone on a crowded school bus. She stared down at a notebook in her lap...she brushed a stray tear out of sight...

Moving to look over her shoulder, I saw that she was working on yet another portrait of me. I was propped against a wall and seemingly beckoning someone with my claws.

I smiled down at the picture and looked into her unhappy eyes.

"Soon...my poor little Megan..." I whispered to her and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Megan, you know what we talked about when we said you could come live with us." Michelle lectured, frowning down at the detention form. "David won't be happy about this...I won't tell him this time but, if this becomes a regular thing..."<p>

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry. I guess I was just really edgy my first day." Megan shrugged and felt her heart sink lower. _I never want trouble, it's like trouble want me. _"It won't happen again, I promise. I'm here for a fresh start."

Michelle stroked her hair motherly and gave a smile. "Alright, well, we're gonna just order a pizza tonight. I bet you're tired after a long first day, go rest for bit, you look tired."

Megan smiled at her and went upstairs, stopping to get her art notebook out of her backpack at the base of the stairs first.

She'd decorated her room all the day before; all her posters were up except for maybe one or two and she planned to change the curtains out over the weekend (they were currently a hideous pink color).

"Hey, Freddy." She smiled to herself as she looked around.

Freddy Krueger was like her security blanket, something she couldn't live without. They weren't just movies to her, they were a way of life. She'd seem them all ten times over and smiled whenever she could make a connection to one of them.

_I don't care if people think I'm a freak. Freddy's the best thing that's ever happened to me._

She laid on her bed and finished the picture she'd started at her solitary lunch break, coloring it in with care. She began to hum Freddy's song again.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for-"

The window suddenly blew open, making her jump. The chilly wind felt like frost against her skin. She got up and shut it quickly, looking to see how it had come open. _Must have forgotten to lock it. _At the moment she re-locked it, she heard the sound of faint laughter.

She turned around, no one was there. She went to the doorway and looked into the hall, no one was there. Megan shivered and returned to her bed, scanning around her room again.

Megan felt uneasy in her room now. The angular ceiling seemed to shift as she looked at it, making her have to shake her head to straighten her vision. The poster's eyes seemed to be fixed on her now, making goosebumps on her skin. The drawing she was finishing made her stomach tighten in queasiness for some reason, even though she'd made many like it before.

After dinner, the Arnold's sat as a family in the living room; Michelle worked on her computer, David watched a football talk show, and Skylar played on his tablet. This made it easier for Megan to slip back upstairs without saying goodnight.

She closed the door slowly, looking up and down the darkened hallway. _Why am I so worked up? _She changed into her sleeping clothes; a tank top and some loose sweat pants. When she pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, she thought she heard the same laughing yet again. This time not turning around, she pulled on her clothes and turned around slowly. All she saw was her long mirror that was hung on her door.

She walked over to it and looked at herself. _Is it just because of everything that happened today? _She reached out to touch her reflection, but instead gasped at the sight of another person standing against the wall.

He was hidden in shadow, but she could see his silhouette, he laughed at her again.

Turning around to confront him, Megan's eyes were again met by nothing. Just the wall, nothing more. She looked into the mirror again, nothing.

She looked all around, scanning the shadows of her dim room carefully. The posters again seemed to be staring at her, making her shiver again.

After a few minutes, she dismissed her feelings of fear and told herself she was being stupid. She then got int bed and got a book to read. She read quietly for a few minutes, then began to yawn. Her eyes were beginning to close when she heard a floorboard creak loudly, making her fully aware again. Nothing was there.

She could have sworn she heard more laughter, but she again told herself she was just nervous for no reason. Turning off her light, Megan settled down on her pillow and gently drifted off to sleep.

If she had only known that when she woke that she would never be the same again.


	3. Perchance to Dream

Megan's sleep was all darkness for a time, her mind listing away in dreamlessness.

It started with the wind; she felt it ruffling her hair across her face, rousing her from her sleep half-way. _The damn window...not again. I could have sworn I locked it..._ She shifted in the covers and pressed herself deeper against the pillows. _Oh whatever, it's just wind._

The rhythmic noise of the gusts were like a lullaby as she nodded back off to sleep.

Next, there was the prickling against her arms. The sheets were new but...they weren't this scratchy before. Then the wind began to blow stronger, seemingly blowing through her covers and making her whole body shiver. She opened her eyes, she was not in room anymore. She sat up quickly, falling over a little as her body suddenly was in motion again.

_Where am I?_

Megan looked around to see that she was lying in a grass patch close to the curb of a street. Trees swayed above her head in the howling wind and the half-moon stared down at her coldly as she struggled to her feet. She began to walk along the curb, looking around for anything that seemed familiar. There were houses off in the distant dark, but none of them were ones she'd seen before.

_What's happened? Have I started sleep walking again... _Megan came to an intersection between streets, she looked around before she darted across the road. Her motions felt strangely slow and almost unnatural. Slightly intrigued by this feeling, she continued down the street that way. Still nothing looked familiar.

Becoming more and more frightened by her predicament, she stopped at another crossroad. She desperately scanned the road up and down. Then she heard it...the laughing...the same as before.

Megan turned and saw nothing but a foggy road behind her.

"Megan. Megan..." The voice was saying her name now, but she couldn't tell from what direction.

"Hello?" She called out to the lonely maze of streets. "Where are you?"

The laughter rang through the darkness again, seemingly moving away from her. Not knowing anything better to do, she followed it up the next street. The fog collected more and more around her, making her feel increasingly uneasy. She clenched her fists and gridded her teeth as she followed the laughter, which stopped when she reached the next intersection.

A street light flickered as she looked around; she moved towards the cold black pole and sank her nails into it in fear, making her fingertips hurt. She caught the street sign in the alternating lit and unlit nature of the scene.

...It read Elm Street...

Megan walked toward it to see if her eyes were not deceiving her. The sign said Elm Street, and upon looking down onto the pavement she saw an exact replica of the drawing of Freddy she'd done yesterday in chalk. Below it read, "Done by Megan, with love."

"There she is..." A deep and somewhat sarcastic voice came from the left of her.

He came into sight slowly, walking with patience and confidence. He wore a hat which hid most of the contours of his face and a green and red striped sweater...

_Oh my god._

Megan started to run the other direction before she even saw the burns on his face. She heard him laughing at her, growing more distant as she ran. She drew air into her lungs frantically, trying her best to keep up with the demands of her pounding heart. She glanced behind her and saw nothing.

She slowed down a little, looking all around. Where was he?

The sound of metal strapping against something else was heard, ringing out in a horrible screech. Megan attempted to run again, but she stumbled over herself, falling to her knees on the curb. She crawled forward onto the pavement a bit, but recoiled when her hands dipped into a dark red puddle that was bubbling out from a nearby storm drain. It was blood.

Megan desperately wiped her hands white curb and sidewalk, crawling backwards from the image of the churning blood flooding the street into a mini-river of the crimson liquid. She scraped her hands, making them bleed some on their own. She finally screamed in dismay at the presence of blood all around her. Other people's blood didn't bother her too much, but seeing her own frightened her deeply.

She heard his laugh again, much closer this time. Megan turned her head in all directions, but saw nothing. She looked down at her hands, the little cuts were dripping down her fingers.

As she looked at them, something began to touch her hair...something cold, something made of metal.

Her entire body seemed to freeze.

The metal fingers worked their way through her long locks, then traced her face gently, while another hand reached under her hair and gripped the side of her neck and shoulder, squeezing it tight. Megan could feel the eyes of the person touching her; they stared at her like headlights. She wasn't entirely sure if she was breathing at that moment, or if she was really alive at all. Only the pounding of her heart in her chest confirmed her existence.

The hand on her neck gave a pull, and somehow her body rose with its command. The metal fingers then pushed the hair out of her eyes while the other turned her around slowly; she kept her eyes where they had been, she only saw the red and green of his chest.

Megan began to tremble and her skin became prickly where his hands had been. The blood on her hands was nothing now.

He chuckled at her deeply and brought a bladed-finger under her chin, raising her eyes to him.

Freddy Krueger grinned at her wickedly, sending a chill like no other up her spine. His eyes glowed like a cat's...making Megan's start to water with fear.

"Poor thing...so nervous..." He hissed cooly as he placed his arms around her again, drumming his claws against her back slowly, and pulled her closer to him. "Tell me, are tembling with fear?" He leaned his head into her neck, breathing against her and laughing slightly. "_Or joy?_"

Hot tears streamed down her face, making her come to her senses at last. She tried to shove him away, but he gripped her with much more force and swang her around before pinning her against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Now, now..." Freddy purred in her ear before looking into her eyes again. "No need to get, _violent_."

"This isn't real...I'm just having, having a dream." Megan began to sputter, her mind scrambling to find anything to say. "You aren't real."

He laughed at her yet again. "I wasn't real, until you of course. You loved me soooooo much that you brought me into the real world."

"Wh-what?"

"That's right my sweet little Megan, it's all thanks to you. You're love for me, your _devotion, _gave me the strength I needed to break free." He explained while running his blades down the curves of her stomach. "You brought me to life, Meggie!"

She shivered as he metal hand moved down her; it stopped at her hip and then moved over and began to tug at the draw string on her sweat pants, threatening to break it.

"No." Megan squeaked before she could stop herself. His eyes burned against her like coals and he laughed harder than ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked her while creeping his blades up her like a spider. "Don't want me to touch you there? What are you afraid I'll," He leaned into her face, making her lean away slightly. His tongue extended and flickered over her right cheek slowly. "_Do?"_

Shuttering so deeply with disgust, Megan cleared her throat to try to speak again.

"You're not real. You can't be real, you were created by Wes Craven thirty years ago..." Her words came out of her mouth faster than they went through her brain. "You're a work of fiction, you're just a figment of my imagination. When I wake up this will all be nothing. You're nothing-"

Her lifted her higher and slammed her against the tree harder, making her cry out from the shocks of pain going through her back. His claws hovered over he face threateningly, clinking together. His grin faded and was replaced with a much more vicous look.

"Don't belive in me, do you?" He said coldly, his eyes eating at her like a wild animal. "Hmm, silly little Meggie, I'll have to teach her a lesson."

He dropped her and walked away, making her hit the ground hard. She shook herself and struggled to her feet and looked around for Freddy.

Her eyes found him standing beside a bush that was nearby, grinning again. He turned to her and signaled with his blades for her to come over. Slowly, she approached him.

"Come closer," He whispered. "Don't be afraid..."

Megan moved closer, never removing her eyes from his the whole time. He grabbed her right arm suddenly, but he didn't hurt her this time.

"Closer, Meggie." He told her and yanked her arm a little. "See the flowers?"

The bush was reavealed to have white roses all in full bloom. They seemed to reflected all the light around them and appeared to be glowing in the dark. They were beautiful to Megan's eyes, but something about the way Freddy was looking at them made her feel afraid of them.

"Pretty, right? Well you see, I don't like the color..." His grip on her arm tightened, she tried to pull away, his expression become more twisted than before. "I think I'll _paint them._" He must have seen the fear well up in her eyes as he moved his bladed hand over her exposed arm. "Oh don't worry, this won't hurt...much..."

Megan screamed as two of his claws ripped into her arm, followed by the other two, sinking in gradually. She kicked and yelled and cried, but Freddy didn't seem to notice. He just smiled as he watched her blood pour out of her arm onto the bush. He sliced a little deeper, all at once this time, making her scream even louder than before.

"**_Please stop,_**_ please!_" Megan yelled over and over. She struggled so hard, but nothing seemed to affect him. He just stared at her spilling blood in sick fascination.

When he finally released her, the entire plant was dripping crimson with her blood. She collapsed to her knees in front of Freddy, cradling her bleeding arm in helplessness, sobbing hard now. She fell over on her side as the pain worsened and the blood kept coming.

It was only when Freddy laughed at her again that she raised her eyes from the wound; he grabbed her roughly and pulled her up against him, pulling her head close against his chest. He pulled her bloody arm up to his mouth and licked it slowly, making Megan tremble with disgust.

"Do you see now?" He asked turned back to her. "Do you believe now?"

Megan said nothing; she knew she'd just let out a sob if she opened her mouth at this moment.

"Hmm, if you're still, doubtful, I can...**do something else.**" He hissed in her ear with a sick little giggle under his words.

"No, please no more." Megan managed to get out as she again tried to pull away, but at this point her futile attempts were only a source of entertainment for him. "You're real. You're real. I'll never...doubt that...a-again."

He gripped her hair hard and pulled her hair back, his gloved hand tracing her tear-stained checks, wiping her own blood against her skin. "So, do still think I'm nothing?" She shook her head. "Well, she can be taught..." He released her hair and pulled her back against his chest, nearly crushing her against the scratchy fabric of his sweater. "Look at me."

Megan closed her eyes, she couldn't bare it again.

"Look at me, look," She felt him place his blades against the soft skin of her neck, applying more and more pressure. "**Look at me you little** _bitch_".

She opened her eyes and found his burned face; his mouth curved into an especially unsettling smile and he used his flesh hand to pull her face closer to his.

"Good girl...now say my name." He cooed with a laugh. "Be a good girl for me."

"Fre-Freddy Krueger." Megan whispered softly.

"That's right little Megan, and don't forget it."

At that moment Megan's eyes flew open and she found herself sweating and panting hard. The window was wide open and all the room was cold from the night air. Stumbling out of bed, she shoved it closed and locked it. She cringed with pain as she walked back to her bed.

Looking down, she saw four distinct red gashes in her arm...no longer bleeding but stinging in the open air.

Megan clamped her hand over her mouth as she stared at the deep red gashes. She collapsed on her bed, not being able to take her eyes off the horror that was on her arm. She then looked at her hands, they were covered in little scraps and cuts as well. Freddy's laughter rang through the room again, making her look around desperately. Was she still dreaming?

_Good morning Meggie! _An all too familiar voice hissed in her mind. The voice was followed by the electronic beeping of her alarm clock; 6:15 AM.

As reached with her less injured hand and turned it off, struggling to breath normally and contain herself somehow.

She noticed something else on her nightstand, it was her art notebook. It was wide open, presumably blown open by the wind, and on the page where she had made the picture of Freddy the day before. Only now on the next page was a new picture, done in a dark red color.

It was of Freddy's glove slicing into an arm...her arm...and pouring blood all over a rose bush. And sitting below it was a white rose...covered with a dripping liquid...

...Megan's own blood...

She stared in horror at this as she heard Freddy's laugh echo through her mind again.


End file.
